Dear Cousin
by Miss Prickles
Summary: A cyborg finds a key to a fellow cyborg's past by accident.... but how will it affect that person when the key shatters everything he or she has come to believe in since he or she was a child?


Author's Note: This is the first fic I have written in almost a year or two now. Lol. Most of the new authors here in aren't familiar with me, but you see, I used to write fanfictions for Cyborg 009 until I eventually got too busy to take the time to come up with one, and I had been plagued by writer's block. But now I finally found the time to sit down and write one and this is what came out.

I hope you enjoy my first no-pairing Cyborg 009 one-shot fic.

* * *

Two years have passed since the cyborgs defeated Scarl and Black Ghost, and the team was still taking the time to adjust to the peace that they thought would never exist. They were so used to fighting Black Ghost and his goons, but at last, the world was safe from a madman whose goal was to drive the world into chaos and profit from selling weapons to countries all over the world.

Each cyborg tried to find something to do to pass the time, now that they were no longer busy fighting the enemy. At first they didn't have much success, but slowly they began to rediscover the interests that they had when they were still humans.

Jet was trying his luck on what people called "Internet surfing." He didn't have that much experience when it came to the Internet, since the technology didn't exist in his lifetime, but he eventually learned to navigate through it.

Now he was busy checking out about fifty websites a day, while everyone else was doing their own thing: Ivan was practicing his psychic skills and sleeping, Chang cooking his dishes, Geronimo meditating, Great Britain practicing his acting skills with Francoise, Joe, and Pyunma as his audience, and Dr. Kozumi and Albert having conversations about everyday things, while Ivan drifted in and out of sleep, his mind able to relax from the numerous times it detected Black Ghost's movements.

And it was on a day like that that Jet discovered something quite interesting and shocking at the same time. He was surfing a few homepages when he accidentally clicked on a link of one of them. Jet was about to close the window that came up when the page loaded, showing a website, and the title of it caught the cyborg's eye.

He decided to read the contents, and he saw a name that sent blood pounding on his temples: Joe. The name was repeated a few times on the homepage, and there was also a link to it. At first, Jet dismissed the idea that the Joe the website was referring to was the one in the team. The idea was ludicrous and impossible.

_Besides, there are a lot of guys who happen to have the same name, so the website could be referring to one of them_, thought Jet. He continued to check out the website, and clicked on one link that said, "About Cousin Joe." He read through it, and felt his stomach drop to the floor.

Jet stared hard at the computer screen, rubbed his eyes, and read the contents of the page once more. He searched for a single flaw on the page that could prove his discovery to be wrong, but he found none. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth agape.

_It can't be him, _he thought, o_ut of all the many Joes in the world ..._

Just then, Dr. Gilmore passed by him and noticed the shaken look on the cyborg's face. "What's wrong, 002? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said.

Jet quickly snapped out of his state. "It's nothing, doctor... though, can I talk to you in private after everyone goes to sleep?" he asked.

The good doctor was a little puzzled, but he agreed.

* * *

During dinner, Jet tried to hide the shock that he received from his discovery earlier. Dr. Gilmore would glance at him from time to time, wondering what was wrong with the aerial cyborg. The others seemed to notice the strange behavior as well.

"002, are you okay? You look nervous," said Francoise.

"I'm fine, 003. There's nothing to worry about," replied Jet.

"Then why do you look so shaken?" asked Albert.

"I don't have much of an appetite today, that's all.

Excuse me."

Everyone else at the table watched the cyborg leave, puzzled by Jet's behavior. He always looked forward to eating the food that Chang served up.

"Dr. Gilmore, do you know what's wrong with 002?" asked Joe.

"I would like to know myself, 009. I passed by him this morning and he was in front of the computer, and he looked pretty shaken. I will talk to him and see what's causing him to be like that," replied Dr. Gilmore. And with that in mind, everyone else finished dinner without Jet, hoping that he would feel better after the doctor talked to him.

Meanwhile, the aerial cyborg went immediately to his room after leaving the dinner table, his thoughts still focused on website that he accidentally discovered. He knew very little about Joe's past, and so did everyone else. The cyborg didn't talk much about his past to anyone, but he may have told Dr. Gilmore, since he's become somewhat a fatherly-figure to everyone.

He lied down on the bed, thinking about all the things that he learned from the website. Could all of them be true? Or could they have been a sinister trap set up by Black Ghost to lure victims into the shadows? But then, what was the explanation for the precise details that were there?

After everyone went to sleep, Dr. Gilmore kept his word and went to Jet's room. He found the aerial cyborg wide awake, as if something was giving him insomnia. "Is everything all right, 002?" he asked. Jet shook his head.

"I don't know where to start, Dr. Gilmore. There are so many things I want to say right now."

"Why don't we start with what happened this morning. Why were you so shaken?" asked the doctor. Jet took a deep breath, and began to tell the doctor everything that he found out. Dr. Gilmore listened and pondered the discovery that the aerial cyborg made.

"Are you sure the website refers to the Joe who happens to be living with us?"

"Yes, Dr. Gilmore. There were precise details that no one else could have known but us or Joe himself. Either way, I can show you the website so you can see for yourself," replied Jet.

"I'd like to see the website."

Jet and Dr. Gilmore left the room and went to the computer. The cyborg quickly navigated to the website he told the doctor about, and Dr. Gilmore spent a good hour carefully reading all the things that were in the site. By the end, he was also shaken by the content of the website, but not as much as Jet was.

"Dr. Gilmore, should we tell 009 about this?"

"Yes, but now is not the time. Get some rest, 002. We're going somewhere tomorrow."

Jet obeyed and went straight to bed, while Dr. Gilmore looked back at the computer screen. He took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down something before closing the site window and shutting down the computer, and went to sleep.

The next morning, both Dr. Gilmore and Jet left Dr. Kozumi's house early using Dr. Kozumi's car. It was unusually cloudy, even in the morning. It looked like it was going to rain.

Dr. Gilmore instructed Jet to drive to an address a few miles from their residence, and by the time they reached the destination it was noon.

Jet stopped the car in front of a two-floor gray house with a large lawn and garden on either side set nearby a cliff near the ocean. The windows were covered by curtains, hiding the interior from view. Dr. Gilmore stepped out of the car and walked up towards the front door, with Jet following behind.

The doctor knocked three times. "Who is it?" asked a female voice from the other side.

"Two visitors who would like to ask you a few questions regarding a website about a certain Joe Shimamura," replied Dr. Gilmore. The door opened revealing a young woman twenty-six years of age, with black hair, midnight blue eyes, wearing a black short sleeve tee and denim capris. She was restraining a white, large dog which was growling.

"Stop, Slayer. It's okay," she ordered. The dog growled a couple of times more before obeying its master. The woman then turned to Jet and Dr. Gilmore.

"Please come in," she greeted. The two men stepped inside the home, looking around. The place was cozy and quite welcoming.  
"Nice dog," commented Jet, as Slayer sniffed him and Dr. Gilmore, checking to make sure that they were okay.

"Oh. Slayer isn't a dog. He's a wolf.

Make yourselves at home. Is there anything you would like to drink or eat?" the girl asked.

"No, thank you. We don't intend to stay long, but we would like to ask you a few questions regarding a website that refers to you," answered Dr. Gilmore. The girl's expression became sad and grieving.

"At last," she said, "I knew if I kept the website up and running the right person would eventually discover it."

"Well, my friend here discovered it by accident one day while surfing the Internet, and the website has pretty interesting content. Out of curiosity, who exactly is the "Joe Shimamura" that is being referred to by the website?"

"The website isn't exactly mine. You see, it belonged to my friend Lisa Mooncrest, who was searching for her lost cousin Joe several years ago. She created the website in hopes of increasing the chances of finding Joe, but eventually hope began to fade when a few people who came across the website arrived here and asked us if the website was referring to the Joes that they knew.

Lisa decided to set out on a journey to find her cousin Joe wherever he may be at the age of 16. At first she returned here a few times, telling me of the discoveries she made. But then one day Lisa left again to search for him, and she never came back," explained the woman.

"When was this?" asked Jet.

"Twelve years ago. Lisa's here, by the way. Would you like to see her?"

Jet and Dr. Gilmore nodded, anxious to meet the woman who made the website. They followed the woman outside of the house and onto the backyard, which was a fairly large meadow with a Sakura Tree growing and a headstone next to it. The woman stopped in front of the gravestone.

"Here she is," she said. The cyborg and the doctor looked at the name that was inscribed on the headstone:

Lisa Mooncrest.

"We're sorry about Lisa..."

"Her death saddened me, but what made the pain worse was that she died without discovering where her cousin was."

Jet and Dr. Gilmore looked at each other. "I think we know where your friend's cousin is. We could even bring him over here," said the doctor.

"That would be wonderful. Oh!

I just realized that we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lisa Nightwolf."

"My name's Jet Link, and this is Dr. Gilmore."

* * *

"I was wondering why you two were out of the house so early in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Kozumi, but we had an important matter to discuss with someone.

009, can I talk to you in the kitchen with 002 in private?" asked Dr. Gilmore. Joe made no objection, but wondered what the doctor wanted to talk about. He followed him and Jet to the kitchen. Dr. Gilmore took a deep breath, trying to relax himself before telling Joe the whole truth.

"009, I don't mean to be impersonal, but do you really believe that you are an orphan?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask, Dr. Gilmore?"

"Jet found something quite shocking yet interesting at the same time, and it regards your status as having no relatives...

You have a cousin."

Joe was stunned. "That can't be... Father found me at the doorstep of the orphanage with my mother dead. There wasn't anyone else there," he replied.

"That's because the whole thing's been arranged. The woman that the good priest found at the doorstep wasn't your mother. She was a family servant fulfilling her duty, which was to make sure you are in a safe place far away from your uncle, who killed your _real_ _mother_, as well as your cousin's parents," explained Jet.

"It can't be... Father wouldn't lie to me! It's against his beliefs!" argued Joe, his voice rising. He couldn't believe what Dr. Gilmore and Jet were saying. How dare they tell him such things about Father!

Especially Dr. Gilmore... he knew better than to say such things!

"It's hard to believe, 009, but it's all true. 002 accidentally discovered a website that was once run by your cousin. You can go see it and read everything, 009, but neither 002 or I will make any attempt to convince you that whatever your cousin wrote is the truth.

You will have to judge for yourself," explained Dr. Gilmore.

"Dr. Gilmore... I don't understand..."

Joe's mind was plunged into confusion, taking in everything that the doctor and Jet had told him. It wasn't like them to lie to him. He sat down on the nearest chair, trying to sort things out.

"Joe, take as much time as you need to think things through, but I would like you to know that there is someone you might want to meet if you are still doubtful of what you find in your cousin's website."

Outside, Francoise heard everything and relayed the conversation to everyone else. "009 has a cousin? But I thought he didn't have any relatives!" said Great Britain.

"You heard what Francoise said. 009 has a cousin that he wasn't aware of, but what I don't understand is why he wasn't told of who he really was by the priest who raised him," Albert replied.

"Why don't we check the website and see what Jet read?" suggested Dr. Kozumi. Just then, Jet walked in and heard the doctor's suggestion.

"How did you guys know about the website?" he asked.

"Francoise heard everything that was discussed and relayed the information to us. At least now we know what had you so shaken yesterday," explained Chang.

"If you read the contents of the website you'd be surprised too," said Jet.

"Is that why you and Dr. Gilmore went out this morning?" asked Dr. Kozumi.

"Yeah. The website referred to a friend of 009's cousin, and she explained what the website was and its purpose. If you want, I can show it to you," the cyborg replied.

The cyborgs nodded their head in agreement, and so Jet showed them the website. They were also surprised at the accuracy that it had regarding the events that involved their leader. While everyone else was busy reading the contents, Dr. Gilmore and Joe entered the living room, and were surprised to see everyone so huddled up on the computer.

"I see everyone's doing a small investigation of what's going on," said the good doctor. Everyone looked up.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Gilmore, but I overheard your conversation with 009 and relayed everything to everyone else. We've all been wondering about what's going on," explained Francoise.

"No need to apologize, Francoise. I can understand that everyone's been a little worried, but there's no need for that anymore.

Can everyone please let 009 be on the computer?" requested Dr. Gilmore.

"Does he want to see his cousin's website?" asked Jet. The doctor nodded, and everyone cleared the computer. Joe sat down, nervous of what he was about to read. He slowly began to read the first sentences of the website that his cousin created as a means of finding him.

He checked out the other pages of the website, and he could not believe what he was reading. There were details of what happened to him during his childhood and the night the priest was murdered, which proved his innocence, as well as the fights that he had involving Black Ghost in various countries around the world.

"I don't believe it... most of the things that happened to me... they're all here," he said softly. Dr. Gilmore nodded his head.

"The website is currently being run by your cousin's friend. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes. I want to ask her where my cousin is," said Joe in an unusual tone, which had the hint of anger in it.

Everyone reached Ms. Nightwolf's house by the Dolphin, since Dr. Kozumi's car wasn't big enough to accumulate everyone. The ship was landed nearby the house, just a few feet from it. Everyone got out and walked towards the house.

They could hear Slayer growling loudly once again, picking up the scent of strangers. Dr. Gilmore stepped up to the door and knocked once again.

The door opened once more and everyone saw Lisa restraining Slayer. "I see you've brought company, Dr. Gilmore. Come in, and don't worry about Slayer. He's being protective," she said, holding the wolf back as everyone entered the house.

It took Lisa a while to calm Slayer down, and he sniffed on everyone else besides the two visitors who came by earlier, and once they received clearance from him, he lied down near his master, who sat on the chair after serving refreshments. She was able to recognize Joe from his features.

"We meet at last, Joe Shimamura. I'm Lisa Nightwolf, your cousin's friend."

"Where is she?" snapped Joe. Lisa wasn't surprised by the cyborg's angry tone.

"I can sense your anger and confusion. You must be wondering how a stranger could have known most of the things that took place in your life when you never told anyone else about it," she replied.

"How did you know them? Did Black Ghost hire you to stalk me? Was that it?"

Slayer immediately got up to his feet, ready to lunge at Joe for yelling at his master. "Down, Slayer. It's okay," ordered Lisa. The wolf went back to lying down on all fours on the floor.

"Stop it, 009! We came here to ask for answers, not yell at someone for it!" said Francoise sternly.

"It's all right. Anyone in his position would feel the same.

No one hired me and your cousin to stalk you. The way we gathered all the information about you is very complicated, and if I do tell you, you would think that I am insane, so I will leave it as a mystery. I really wish I could tell you, though.

Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes. What happened to my uncle?" asked Joe.  
"I don't know much about your uncle, except that he was the one who murdered your mother as well as the family servant who left you in the care of the priest. Lisa had not heard from him either, so there's not much information on him."

"Didn't your friend think it was dangerous to post such information about someone on the Internet? What if Black Ghost used it to lure you and your friend into their clutches?" asked Albert.

"I wish Lisa were here to answer that question. I don't know exactly what she had in mind when she created the website, but I am guessing she had to take the chance if she was ever to have any of finding Joe.

It was semi-private at first, but then we didn't know anyone who could possibly have a good lead, so Lisa had to make the site public, and all these tips came from various parts of the world, and it was rare that at least one of them actually helped," explained Lisa.

"Can we meet her?"

The one question that everyone except Dr. Gilmore and Jet longed to asked was finally inquired. Lisa bit her lip, hesitating to answer. She looked down on the floor, unable to look back at the anxious cyborgs.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Lisa?" asked Great Britain. The woman only stood up.

"Follow me."

With Slayer by her side, she led everyone to the graveyard where Joe's cousin was buried. Francoise, Great Britain, Chang, and Dr. Kozumi gasped. Pyunma, Geronimo, and Albert held their silence.

Joe stared hard at the name that was inscribed on the headstone. He couldn't believe it. The very first relative that he found out about, the one who spent twelve years searching for him...

Was now buried six feet under the ground.

His fingers trembled as he traced the Japanese characters that spelled out his cousin's name.

"Tell me... how did she die?" asked Joe.

"I don't know. One day she left to continue her search for you, and two years after that she came back in a coffin. I'm very sorry about her death, Joe. If only I could have foreseen what would happen to her when she walked out of that door...

I would have stopped her and took her place instead. I wish I were the one buried beneath the ground instead of her, because she did not deserve this.

She should be the one who is standing here instead of me."

"You didn't know what was going to happen to her, so don't blame yourself," said Geronimo.

"I always try everyday but fail," Lisa replied. She then went back to the house and came out a couple of minutes later, holding a letter sealed with wax, and a picture, which she gave to Joe.

"Your cousin hoped to give this to you when she finally found you."

Joe took the letter and broke the seal. He read the message written inside, and for a moment he could not say a word. Tears dropped from his eyes to the ground.

"I haven't cried for years now... not for anyone since Father died... and here I am, crying over the only thing that my cousin had left me with," he said softly.

"Here. At least you'll know what she looked like," said Lisa, handing him the picture. It showed a girl, around sixteen years of age, with waist length auburn hair, sea blue eyes, wearing a white tee, denim jeans, white and blue sneakers, smiling and showing a peace sign. She was standing next to a Sakura Tree, the very same one that was next to her grave.

"I took that picture the very day she set out to look for you, in case you might come and she's somewhere else."

Joe looked at the picture. His eyes widened. He _recognized_ his cousin. He met her and saw her...

Die in front of him two years ago during the final battle with Scarl, saving him from a beam that would have ended his life. He could still remember the words that the bastard said.

_**Flashback**_

"Foolish girl. This was none of her business, yet she chose to get involved in it. Serves her right to die."

Scarl laughed without sympathy or guilt towards the life that he had just taken. He had no remorse at all, which made Joe infuriated. The whole fight had to end there and now before more innocent lives are taken by Scarl.

Just before he got up, he saw Lisa blink. "Hey," she said weakly.

"Why did you save my life?"

"I don't know. My heart told me to do it. For a moment there I felt that I was saving my cousin...

If you ever see him... tell him that I love him... and I wish I could have met him before I die."

"I'll find him and I'll make sure he gets it," said Joe. Then Lisa smiled for the last time in her life before breathing her last.

_**End Flashback**_

"What's the matter, 009?" asked Francoise. She walked over to him and saw the picture. "Oh my..." she gasped.

"What is it?"  
"Do you remember the girl that Scarl killed two years ago?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Francoise showed the cyborgs the picture, and they all recognized the girl that their leader met shortly before she was killed. "It's her," she said.

"You mean that's 009's cousin!" asked Great Britain.

"You know who killed Lisa? Tell me!" demanded Lisa.

"If you want to kill him to avenge your friend's death, then it's already been done. The bastard who took her life was killed two years ago on the very same day that Lisa died," explained Albert.

"Who was there when she died? If you know, please tell me who was with her."

"I was... Lisa died saving me. I can still remember what she told me and why she did it. Now, I wish I could tell her that her cousin received the love she meant to say the day she died," said Joe.

Just then, rays of sunlight pierced through the clouds, and slowly the sky began to clear up, revealing the sun at its brightest. A gentle wind blew by, sending some cherry blossom petals into the air.

"She knows, Joe. She knows."

_. : The End : ._

* * *

I hope no one found this to be way off the anime. You'd think that the whole fic was centered around some girl whom you've never even heard of, let alone know at least something about her.

Lisa's background isn't very clear in this fic, I'll admit, but before you start flaming me or giving me bad reviews, I would like to say that I wrote this because I have already provided a background of Lisa Mooncrest in my other Cyborg 009 fanfics, although it isn't really a considerably good background, since they were written when I was younger. So I thought that there was no need to provide a background for Lisa in this one-shot.

I didn't mean to leave out 001 a.k.a Ivan in the fic. I only wrote one thing about him, but during the course of the story he is taking a rest after practicing with his powers.

It has been a while since I wrote a complete fanfic for any of my favorite animes, so I may have gone a little out of character with the cyborgs and the good doctors. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story.

– Midnight Rose Wolf


End file.
